every heart
by rikusgirl222222
Summary: squeal to the sound of a breaking heart. rikuxoc. tsuki is alive once again and is beening held captive at ai castle. riku and the others might have a bit of trouble saving her...
1. Chapter 1

rg: here it is the start of the squeal! the song in here is every heart and sadly i don't own it or kingdom hearts.

* * *

riku's p.o.v. 

1 year. 1 year since she died. to me it was like an eternity. each day with her was like a year. yume and akai were now living on destiny islands. they're happy together. sora and kairi are together as well.i must admit though, they may be right about tsuki not coming back. every day i wait, the less i believe.anyway, akai and yume are holding a party tonight, they say tsuki would want us to be deprested on her death day.

&end riku's p.o.v&

riku was lying on his bed in his little shack. sunlight seemed to make the room darker. the others were outside on the beach enjoying the nice day. that is till a scream was heard from the beach. it was yume's voice. she was yelling somethin about tsuki and ghost. riku jumped up and ran to the window. outside yume was backing away from tsuki. tsuki was the same she looked just like she did when she died. though she did seem older.

"yume i'm not a ghost, i'm flesh and blood! so calm down." tsuki said shaking her head.

riku was standing at his window in shock. he'd hope for this day, and now that she was standing 20 feet away from him, he had no clue what to do. he felt like it was a dream, the best dream. a dream that made his life seem like a nightmare. then tsuki turned to his window. she smilied and waved at him. "riku are you going to just stand there all day? how very rude!" with that said, riku ran out his shack to where tsuki was. he was in frount of her and then...he wake up.

"damn it" he whispered. he wa lying in his bed, it was night and a full moon. riku got up and went to his window. the moon was not only full but, crimson in color. "riku...riku." tsuki's voice whispered. riku sook his head, it was just the wind. he looked up at the moon, it's red glow was entranting.he then looked to the groung. he noticed that was thing white was move under his window. it was the white heartless shiro. "mee" she said.riku leaned down and picked her up, thats when he noticed a black and white riddon was tied around her neck. he un did the knot and let the ribbon fall to the ground. a note fell as well, he picked the note up and sat on his bed, with shiro on his lap. he opened the note and reconvized the neat hand writing as tsuki's. the note read:

Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?  
Every Heart is not a gentle yet

Shall I do?I can never say my loneliness  
Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do

I was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone  
So I prayed for help to the distant million stars

Round & round the planets revolve round the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace forever more  
Growing growing woe baby we can work it out  
Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today

Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across  
Every heart can take a step towards the dreams

All of us what to take a lasting happiness  
Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you  
& give you a sound sleep

Someday every hearts gonna free and easy  
We have peace of mind  
Someday all the people find the way to love

Goes & goes the time goes on we are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die

There is the warm heart places on my mind  
In my earlist day's there and it's so sweet  
There are many stars they have talk with me so kind  
They say yes always time's friend of mine so shine

Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun  
And we always week after love and peace forever more  
Growing growing woe baby we can work it out  
Look at the sky every heart is shining all today

Goes & goes the time goes on we are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die

"what the?" riku said re-reading the note. "it must have clues in it. i'll show it to the others in the morning, maybe they can figure it out?" riku said laying the note on his night stand. he then drifted off to a dreamless sleep with shiro by his side.

&with tsuki&

"whats the point of bringing me back to life if your just going to let me die of boredom?" tsuki said." imean for love of god, heart, you should at least give me a book!" "shutup, i don't care, i think you should die, but sky wants you alive." was the cold reply. it came from a girl who was about 7 years old. she had short sea green hair and cold bue eyes. "such coldness, from such a young girl." tuki said. "just stay queit before i get mad and kill you." heart said coldly. tsuki was in a jail cell in a basment, that was under the huge castle of ai. tsuki rolled her eyes. "i'd love to see you try." she said. "you tricks won't work on my you stupid goddess." heart said. "i never knew angels to be bitches." tsuki said laughing. "i told you to shut up!"

* * *

rg:ok people i was wondering if some people wanted to be put in the story.

all i need is:

1. what you want to look like

2. personality

3. and what side you want to be on. like light or dark

also i really want lanablaze92 to be in the story, causeyou reveiws every chapter! i have a really important spot in the story for you. so plz tell me the 3 things above!


	2. kori, koneko, and sky

"So sky, how long have you been working for blaze?" Tsuki asked while messing with a human skull. Tsuki was still in her cell, earlier that day she was grazed with another new little friend. A human named kiki, who was now dead. Sky who was in a bad mood at the time, felt that kiki was not worthy of her life. So tsuki was no informed of what powers the 7 year old angel had, the gift to control poison, sky melted every part of the girls body, leaving only the skull.

" 2 years now, she saved me from this man named Ansem. She's always been kind to me, she's says I'm like a sister to her." sky said smiling for the first time. "You know... from what blaze said, it sounded like you were the worst person in the world, but I like you I wish you didn't have to die ms. tsuki." "Sky-Chan I don't think blaze will want to kill me after i show off my power a little. Though sky-Chan blaze is not the leader of the ai group is she?" tsuki asked. "No ms. tsuki a girl named kori is our leader, though I've never seen her." sky replied. "Let me guess though, is she an ice demon?" tsuki asked. "Yes! How did you know?" sky asked. "Kori in my moms native tongue means ice. Oh and sky-Chan just call me tsuki." tsuki said smiling. "Yes tsuki-Chan! Oh and the letter you sent to your friends, what was it about.. I mean it had song lyrics it, but what do they mean?" sky asked. "It has clues of where I am and who is around here." tsuki said standing up. "Sky I have a very important question I need to ask you, what's your last name?" "Sky umi kiba. Why?" "My full name is tsuki umi kiba, funny that we have the same last names huh?" tsuki asked laughing. '_Kori, she was the one who aided in killing Kage. So now she's using my little sister against me? Well not my real-real little sis, since fate did marry my dad. She's only my half sister. The poor girl growing up without knowing whom her family was. Well at least she never saw how much of a basturd dad was. She must be one of the twins, fate casted her out of the kingdom. She did have problems against angels. I wonder why demons are much more blood thirsty. Maybe it could be that one of the twins was suppose to be the balancer and the other the angel of hate? I was only 9 when it happened; I was a devil back then.. I wonder why she didn't throw me out?' _"Tsuki-Chan?" sky asked. "Yes, sky-Chan?" tsuki replied coming out of her thoughts. "It's koneko's turn to stand guard." sky stated. "Right, be good and um.. Take this note to akai." tsuki said in a whisper handing a folded piece of paper to sky. Sky smiled and walked out the dungeon.

After a few minutes later and woman walked in the room. She had pink hair and black eyes. She had pink cat ears on the top of her head, and a bushing black tail was swaying behind her. In her hands was a thick book. She pulled a wooden chair that was lying on the floor up to the stone table in the middle of the room. "KO what are you reading?" tsuki asked. Yusha Tsuki by Kage kiba. I would think you've heard of it since you brother is the author." koneko said opening the book. "No I'm sorry big brother never showed me that book." tsuki said a little shocked. "Oh, well it's about you, a very good romance novel if you ask me. It even has that song you like to sing in It." koneko said. "Since you seem on the last few pages of it, could I read it when your finished?" tsuki asked. "Yeah I'll be done it about 10 minutes. Oh and quick question, what does Yusha mean?" Ko asked. "Hero, the title is hero moon or hero tsuki." tsuki said faintly. " He thinks very highly of you, I'm jealous he says a lot of good things about you. His writing is wonderful though... his writing is the best! It should be expected, this is his last book and it just came out last month." ko said happily. "Wait last month? Kage really did died last year!" tsuki said. (Oh yeah Tsuki's wings are gone, she has no clue what happened to them.)

* * *

"Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?  
Every Heart is not a gentle yet, it sounds like she's being held captive." akai said. Everyone was in groups trying to figure out the mean of the song. (Kairi, Sora, Riku, akai, shiro, and yume) "Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness  
Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do, sounds like she's confused." Sora said.

"I was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone  
So I prayed for help to the distant million stars, we have no clue on this one." Kairi said with a sigh. "Maybe star is one of the people holding her captive?" yume asked. "Yeah that must be it!" Sora exclaimed.

"Round & round the planets revolve round the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace forever more  
Growing growing woe baby we can work it out  
Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today, we've got little clues from this one. Sun or kiba, love or ai, and sky. I'll explain this one in more detail a little later." yume said.

It went on like this till they had gathered all the information they could get." dream, sky, peace, heart, and toki are some of her captors. Also they have the aid of a fear demon, some angels, gods/goddess, and there's many humans. I believe there might be more demons." yume said pacing. "Demons? Angels?" Sora asked. "I'll get in to it later. Anyway it seems akai has remembered a girl called sky kiba, or Tsuki's half sister. Now here is the most important part, I can't believe tsuki would be at the castle of Ai of all places. Anyway, humans, demons, angels, and gods have there on worlds. Most of the time they're at peace and not leaving the borers of their own worlds. At times there is great wars over land and people wondering past borders. The castle of Ai is a symbol of peace, were every can get together and befriend each other. Tsuki lost her mom in one of the wars. Her mother was part goddess and demon; you see tsuki is all three as is I. fate is not Tsuki's real mom if your guys are wondering. Anyway her father killed megami (Tsuki's mom) and took tsuki away and that's when she met akai and I.

Then there was a soft tap tap on the door to the seashore shack. Everyone ignored it. Tap-tap tap-tap TAP-TAP TAP-TAP. Finally yume threw open the door and looked down. "Keyh" akai said rubbing up against yume. "Aka!"Yume cried picking him up. Everyone then noticed a black and white ribbon was tied around his neck, and under the ribbon was a folded piece of paper. It read: _sky umi kiba, a poison angel 7 years old. It seems she's my half-sister. I've found out the leaders name kori. Her head commander is a lady named blaze. Tell you one thing she's more arrogant, then I'm bored! All that I got to mess with is a human skull. Anyway from what I've found out blaze has a sister name Lana. She lives in the village of sin, look out for a white mage. Oh yeah after you find Lana, I need you to kidnap sky...that sounds so evil and low...I love it! Anyway after you kidnap sky… by some fluke...then you SAVE ME FOR THE LOVE GOD!...yeah so you want pancakes, you want pancakes...great now I want pancakes.. If you stupid and haven't noticed yet I'm in the castle of Ai. Oh and they say their going to kill me in a week. So bye -. Love you Riku!...wine rocks!_

_Love tsuki _

"I think she's finally lost it." Yume said shaking her head." well I guess we go see that Lana girl." "How do we get there?" Kari asked. Yume grins evilly. "Teleporting. You know where you feel like you're about to be ripped apart?" "Is it safe?" Sora asked. "Yeah it's safe, but there is a chance you could get lost on the way to your destination. Yume did that once and landed 200 miles from where she wanted to be." Akai said.

* * *

Tsuki was sleeping when sky arrived for her shift. She looked slightly crested fallen. She was also supporting a large bruise on her left cheek. "Tsuki-Chan wake up!" sky said taking a set of keys from a rack. She opened the cell door and ran inside, not bothering to close the cell. Tsuki woke with a start and looked at the crying girl next to her. "Tsuki-chanitshorrabletheirgoingtokillyoutomorrowandmetoo!" sky said really fast making her cry harder. Tsuki hugged her and asked: " what's wrong sky? I really couldn't catch it the first time." "Tsuki-Chan it's horrible they're going to kill you tomorrow and me as well!" sky sobbed looking up at tsuki. "Where did you get that bruise?" tsuki asked in shock. "K-kori found my eavesdropping! You have to run!" sky said clutching on to tsuki. "What about you?" tsuki asked. "I can't, they'd come after us, and I'll just hold you back." sky said. "If you're not going neither I'm I" tsuki said firmly. "Your like a big sister to me tsuki." Sky said smiling with tears still streaming. Tsuki wiped them off with her thumb. "Lets get out of here and to the village of sin!" tsuki with a giggle. "Isn't the village of sin a mage village?" sky asked. "Yeah remember blaze's sister? We would be rude not to invite her to the party!" tsuki said. "Will I meet Riku, yume, Sora and akai?" sky asked. "Yep and we're going have fun okay?" "Yeah!" "I hate to destroy this fuzzy moment, but I'm done with the book." Ko said from the doorway. Tsuki walked out of the little cell with sky behind her. She took the book from Ko's hand. "You have come back alive to give that back ok?" Ko said. "You're not going to tell on us? Sky asked. "No you two deserve to live more then anyone in this damned castle." Ko said. "Thanks, I guess this is good bye for now?" tsuki said. "Yep, the guards are all knocked out I'll give you a 5 minute head start." Ko said. "Right. Ja ne (see ya)" tsuki said. Ko nodded. Tsuki then ran up the stairs to the first floor. Every guard the 2 come across was knocked out cold. Tsuki ran out the front door to the garden. "Sky hold on to my arm." Tsuki commanded. Sky clutched on to her arm, then tsuki stated to chant something inaudible. Within a minute the two disappeared.

* * *

rg: well thats the end of chapter 2. also all new ocs will appear in the next chapter. I can still use as many as you peeps give me so .

till the next chapter ja ne!


	3. profiles

**SKY**- a poison angel. sea green hair and blue eyes. she was with kori and the people of the castle of Ai. she doesn't know much of her family only that her big sister is of the moon and stars. she thinks of tsuki as her big sister and doesn't know that she really is. sky grew up with her twin heart. sky was suppose to be the blancer but, fate was changed some how...

**HEART**- the goddess of hate. long purple hair and brownish-redish eyes. heart is sky's twin and tsuki's little sister as well. she knows tsuki is her sister but still wishes to kill her, for she blames tsuki for their mom throwing her and her twin out of the kingdom of the gods. she lives in Ai castle and help plots ways to kill her sister and her dear friends. she is not very cold hearted once you get to know her, she's really a sweet little girl, who mixed in with the wrong people.

**DREAM**- the goddess of dreams. she has long waist length pink hair and red eyes. she always has a far away expresstion on her face. she doesn't talk much and is keirei's little sister. she thinks of tsuki and sky as role models, but has to kill them. she wants revenge for keirei. she doesn't like heart and would often yell at her for trying to plot against the heros. she noral cuts herself, for she has no clue what to do, which leads to depresstion.

**TOKI**- a human mage. she has long purple hair to the knees and soft red eyes.she wears pristess outfits and is very wise. she is only 20 years old and she is a very calm person. she is known for her healing maigic.she is being held captive at the castle of Ai. she is there for pissing off blaze, but blaze can't kill her for toki is of the light and inmortal to those of the dark.

**KORI**- the leader of the castle of Ai. she is human. she has waist length black hair and silver eyes. she always has a bloody knife with her. she laughs as she kills people and loves to hear her prey scream in pain with their last breaths. she is an assassain and is known for her swift movments and the slow deaths she causes. she is of the blackest heart and is after tsuki. she needs the blancer for a ceremony, to bring the end of the world.

**LANA**- long waist length purple hair that is kept in a pony tail. she also has red eyes. she is a very powerful white mage and is prue of heart. she has an oak staff in which is never lets go of. she and blaze are sister's by marriage. she is a very good natured girl and is only angered by blaze. she joins up with sora and the gang.

**BLAZE**-short red hair and green eyes.Tomboy, and arrogent. She's not afraid to speak her mind, which does frecquently get her into trouble. since is hates lana so much, tsuki thought it would be nice to have lana on the good side. blaze is with kori just so she can gain power. her weopons of choice is a simple hand gun, and a rifle.

**Britney-**silver hair, red eyes.she wears sun glasses most of the time. she is emotionless and ends up helping tsuki, when she is running from kori. ablack magic user.the only thing tsuki and co know is that she has a tragic past, much like sky's.

**Xenos-** brown hair that is a bit spiky. soft brown/gray eyes. he is tsuki's big brother though he really doesn't like people. he just stays in his room all day and day dreams.he is the angel of wisdom.he is emotionless most of the time and oly shows feelings towards heart, sky, britney, and tsuki. he hates kage with all his heart. because kage use too all ways be with tsuki. though he is tsuki's brother he loves her in more than a brotherly way.

* * *

rg: maybe all of the characters adove will be in the next chapter. i plan to have it as the longest one. also this story is going to be much longer than the last. also the reason i did this is so you could know a bit more info on so of the characters coming to the story. i can say tsuki's **real **past will be coming soon. till i get done with the next chappie (which would be soon) ja ne! 


	4. the punishment and the gift

" I hate this damn village already!" akai said stubbornly. "Why cause they won't let us in?" yume asked. "Yeah but they let humans in, that's bullshit!" akai yelled kicking the wooden gate. Which to akai's dismay hurt. He yelled something very inappropriate, and made the little kids behind the gate gasp. "You said a cuss word! I'm telling your mommy!" a little child said. "Shut up you stupid brat" akai said coldly. "Are you that mad they let Sora and the others in but not us?" yume asked from a rock she was sitting on. "No, I'm mad that they left the two of us alone!" akai yelled. "Oh, so you hate me?" yume said turning away from akai. "n-no it's just...um...aw man." akai said.

* * *

"Sky-Chan you can let go now." tsuki said laughing. "W-where are we?" sky asked nervously. "Hell." tsuki said nonchantly. "I thought we were going to the village of sin?" sky asked. "Yes, but first we have to visit an old friend." tsuki said. She began to walk down the dirt path to a castle. There was a single path with fire surrounding it. As the two neared the gates, they started to open revealing a simple throne in the back of a large room. "Stay here." tsuki whispered to sky. Tsuki then walked up to the throne and said loudly: "hey jackass I know you're there so come on out and talk!" "The same as always little tsuki." a male voice said. "Cut the crap, I want you to tell me about kori blade. "Tsuki said coldly. "A human assassin, known for her killing, she would be the prefect wife." the body less voice said. "Great thanks loser." tsuki said turning around and waving her hand. "You came here just to get info about a worthless human?" the voice asked. "Yeah well, the worthless human wants to kill me for some reason." tsuki said. "Ah must be for the moon and sun." "What?" "The sun and moon is a ceremony that can only be preformed by killing the balancer. But the balancer has to be killed, then brought back to life. Then after the crimson moon hits the balancers dead body, a dagger is used to slit the wrists, then a goblet is placed below the cut to collect the blood. The killer then drinks the blood. And lets say the world wouldn't be the same." "Thanks your a better help to me dead then alive." tsuki said walking towards the door. "Be careful little tsuki, you might be visiting me forever." "Yeah yeah" tsuki said walking to though the gates. They closed after the voice whispered: "my daughter, May the light and darkness guide you."

"Were are we now?" sky asked. "About...5 miles away from where were suppose to be." tsuki said. "The balancer, the hero? It seems we have a star in the land." a cold voice says. It came from behind the two girls. A girl of 16 was sitting on a rock. She had silver hair and was wearing dark sunglasses. "Who are you?" tsuki asked politely. "Britney. I'm a mage and I live in the village of sin, your going there to ask the help of the fool Lana?" britney asked. "Oh, yes could you help us get in? It would be oh so nice of you!" sky asked/said. "You battling the heartless, I'll help you on one condition." britney stated. "And that would be?" tsuki asked. "You take me with you on your little 'save the world mission'." "Sure why the hell not! We'll get our own personal army at this rate!" tsuki said. "Isn't that nice for you." britney said coldly "right...heh lets get going." sky said with a sigh. "You act like you don't like her sky-Chan." tsuki said walking down the dirt road that lead to sin. In was the countryside, and it was sun, and the chirping, you know the normal.

* * *

$Riku's p.o.v. $

We've finally made it to Lana's hut thing. She was making tea and was having a small chat with Kairi. Soar was looking out the window at the village girls, who were playing with little children. It was so peaceful here, so much like destiny islands. Finally after 10 minutes of little chatter, I got bored and decide it was time to tell Lana why they were there. "Lana?" I asked. "Yes Riku?" she asked innocently. "I think it's time to get to the point of why were here. My g-I mean friend has asked your assistant in fighting your sister blaze." I said. Lana's eyes darkened abit. She was about to say something, when there was a scream from the front of the village. "Demon! Demon get back!" a male voice screamed. "Look dude we're here to see Lana." a Childs voice said. I ran out the door and towards the front of the village. "Sky-Chan! I said don't try to kill anyone!" Tsuki's voice exclaimed. I think my heart skipped a beat, was it another dream? No it felt to real this time. I ran to where the gate was, and there in the flesh was tsuki and two other people. I stopped a few feet away from the three, I was out of breath and I leaned against a pole for support. Tsuki then looked at me and smiled, then she nudged the little girl next to her and pointed at me. "That's Riku sky." she said softly. The girl's eyes brightened, she then ran towards me. Once she was in front of me she held out her hand and said: "hi! I'm sky I've heard a lot about you. Tsuki-Chan can't shut up about you." "Oh is that true?" I asked smiling at tsuki. She smiled and walked towards us. "Riku long time no see, I missed you." she said softly. I couldn't believe it and now the days finally come I really didn't know what to do. So I just cuffed her check with my right hand. The skin was soft and warm; it proved it wasn't a dream though. She took my hand away from her check and put my hand in the two of hers. "I'm alive once again, and it's all because you believed with all your heart." she said smiling. I nodded my head; then I heard the others come up from behind me. "Tsuki!" Sora cried running up to the bother of us. "Where's yume?" Kairi asked. "She is on the other side of the gates, you see she has respect for the humans here." Tsuki said laughing. "And you don't?" sky asked. "Oh and who is this?" Kairi asked smiling at sky. "Sky and the quiet one is britney, she seems to be off in her own world." tsuki said. '_Tsuki your death is coming, you may know my plan, but you can't stop it you shall die. But first let your worst fear be known! The fear of your past!' _a female voice laughed. It sent chills up my spine, such evil held in that voice.

$ End Riku's p.o.v. $

Then tsuki collapsed. Every thing seemed to freeze other then the small group around her. Suddenly a scene surrounded the group, it was of a little tsuki, yume and a young woman. They were in a swamp like area. Tsuki's mom was in the water, with her eyes close, and the moon was hitting her. "Tsuki, yume you should beware of the crimson moon and the black sun. The powers that sleep with in you can be taken at that time." She said. "Miss megami, what powers?" yume asked. "You shall see my little ones." Megami said.

Then next scene was of megami lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood and tsuki crying next to her. Off to the side was a man with short silver hair and red eyes; his hands were covered in blood. He then started to lick megami's blood off. "She doesn't deserve tears, she is the lowly goddess of the moon. Why do you think you're called tsuki?" he said it was the same body less voice as before. "H-how could you daddy! How could you kill m-mommy? She was you wife, she bore all 7 of your children!" tsuki yelled jumping to her feet. Then yume ran into the little clearing they were in. she and tsuki were only around 4 and 5. She noticed the blood on Tsuki's father's mouth and screamed: "Mr. Kuro you-you killed miss megami!" Kuro then disappeared, then reappeared behind yume and hit the pressure point on her neck. She fell to the ground unconscious. Tsuki gasped and rushed to yume's side. "S-stop it daddy!" she cried tears streaming red down her face. "And let you stop you beautiful crimson tears from falling? I think not." Kuro said evilly. He then slung yume over his shoulder and tsuki over his other, after knocking her out.

Then the finally scene was of tsuki in her secret clearing. She was crying and holding a black rose in her hand. "Death is the thing everyone has to live though. Is death our punishment for wanting to live?" tsuki asked. She was in a black outfit and was crying. Her eyes were green. "Or maybe it's our gift. The gift of leaving this world for a better."


	5. no more dreams

"Tsuki, tsuki!" Kage said waving his hand in front of her face. "Yes big brother?" she asked coming from a daze. "We're here." He stated. The two were at the life tree. The crashing of the waves sounded behind them. Kage then took Tsuki's hand and led her to the knot in the tree. "In the center of this tree, fate is shown, the fate of every living being. I believe you are ready to see your future." Kage said about to step in to the hole. "But big brother I don't want to know my future I want to know yours." Tsuki said. "Why wouldn't you want to know your own?" Kage asked smiling.

"Because I might try to change it, and throw off time and death. Which would destroy this world." Tsuki said. Kage just smiled. "And that's why you should get your wish, little tsuki." "Kage you've been so cheerful lately." Tsuki stated. "Are you worried?" Kage asked. "No it's just a bit odd that's all." Tsuki said taking Kage's hand. He pulled her into the knot and the two were surrounded in darkness.

'**Do you wish to see your fate?'** a male voice asked. "No" tsuki said. **'You don't wish to prevent your brothers death this very moment?' **the voice asked. "I…. i want to but, if it was true I still couldn't! It would throw off all balance!" tsuki yelled. '**Poor little one you are such a fool, you have defied fate it's self. You're the reason why you little half sister sky was banished from the world of the gods!'** the voice then started laughing.

Tsuki was stumbling in the darkness looking from Kage. "Kage! Kage? Are you there? Answer me!" tsuki said falling to her knees. '**Your terrified, your fear is so sweet, even better then Kage's. His last moments, he pleated I spear your life. He asked death it's self to come out of his selfishness and let some one live!' **The voice's laugh was everywhere now. Tsuki was trembling, tears streaming down her face. '**Is the little baby scared? There's no big brother to protect you now.' **The voice taunted. "y-you don't s-scare me!" tsuki shouted jumping up. '**And the trembling voice is a dead give away.'** Tsuki could also feel him roll his eyes. "I don't want to hear your voice anymore your starting to tick me off." Tsuki said turning around and walking back to where is thought the exit was.

**'You can't walk away from death!' **the voice said sounding angry. "Who ever said that was an idiot, what do you think I'm doing now?" tsuki said walking to a little speck of light. '**I'm the one who said that! Get back here you stupid bitch!' **"A). Who ever taught you manners was a loser. B). I'm not a dog. C). You don't own me so shut up!" tsuki said nonchantly. **'I'm death!'** the voice protested. "And I'm the balancer" tsuki laughed she was a few feet from the exit. "You know the funniest thing about death is that if you don't fear it, it has no control over you." She said walking out in to the sunlight.

She walked out of the tree, and stepped in to the bright light. She looked around hoping to see Kage smiling and waving at her. But her hope was for naught, he wasn't there or anyway in the area. She sighed and sat on a tree root that was above ground. '_He must still be inside.'_ she thought. So she waited and waited... and waited some more.

After hours of sitting there she heard a thumpcome from the inside of the knot. She jumped up and ran to it smiling. "Kage you idiot you took so long! You had-"she cut off when she saw Kage's body laying half on the ground and the other half in the knot. He was cut in half, and blood was pooling under him. She stumbled back and screamed. **"Curiosity killed the kitsune**" the voice from before laughed. "Y-y-you basturd! You killed my big brother!" she screamed tears flowing down her cheeks. **"Your only 11 in human years are you not? It's so sad, but don't fret little tsuki you will join him in hell so**." he said.

Tsuki gasped and turned on her heels and ran. Ran as fast as he small legs would carry her. She ran toher left, towards the blood red ocean.The ocean of blood, that was so much like Kage's. She then tripped, and lay on the black sand. She heard foot fall behind her and sat up. Her eyes turned green in her envy. _'So you going to leave yume and me all alone? I hate you!_' she thought to her self furiously. "Is death our punishment for wanting to live?" she asked the figure behind her.

She knew he was going to kill her, she could feel theblack hole that was the things heart. **"No death is our punishment for living."** The voice said. "Who are you?" tsuki asked fear in her voice. **"I'm your daddy little tsuki."** she stood up and turned around quickly. His short silver hair was blowing, his red eyes were glowing in sadistic pleasure, and blood stained his hands. She looked in to those red eyes, the red eyes that haunted her since her mother's murder.

The village of sin was dead quiet…no one stirred from their deep slumber till tsuki let out a horrified scream. Everyone had seen the little slice of memory. (Yume, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Lana, sky, akai, britney, and tsuki herself.) Every one awoke, other than tsuki and Riku. Tsuki was screaming and coughing up blood. And Riku was yelling something about Ansem.

Everyone decide that tsuki was fairing much worst and they rushed to her aid. "Please move out of the way I'm a white mage, I could heal her." Lana said politely pushing her way to Tsuki's side. (Large group . and still more people to add. X.X)

She held her hands out and a lavender light out lined them. Nothing happened…tsuki was still coughing up blood and her face was an unhealthy pale color. "Kori did this." Sky stated. Every one turned to her. "What do you mean?" Kairi asked. "She's finally got heart to use her power." Sky said. Her bangs were covering her face and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"What power?" Sora demanded. "The power to bring out the hate in a person and slowly kill them with their bad memories. " she said. "And the only way to save her is to let demon of dreams and chaos to use her forbidden power." She wailed. "Whoa I have a forbidden power?" yume asked. "Yeah the power to create nightmares and to begin dreams." Akai said. " Which means you must turn Tsuki's night mare to a dream. Though it is forbidden, because it messes up the future at times." "Okay why didn't I know of this?" yume asked sounding a bit pissed off.

"Um…fate thought it would be best." Akai said carefully."Well if it'll help tsuki." Yume said, "So what do I do?" "You hold you hands out and-" the rest of his words seemed to fade to yume. She felt her mouth start to move. "Yb eht rewop Ni ym I llac ot eht tearg dog fo smaerd esaelp evas ym raed denirf tsuki!" A purple aura surrounded yume and tsuki, then a bright light that blinded every one. Once everyone regained his or her vision, they turned back to tsuki to see she was all right, and her skin was a healthy pale, also Riku was doing better as well.

Tsuki awoke in the village of sin. She was in Lana's hut/house. She was on the top floor of the 2-story hut. There was a window to her right and a nightstand to her left. The room was bare, other then the bed under her and the nightstand. She turned her focus to the window. It was dark out and it was a full moon. She had the best view of the lake. She sat up letting her bare feet touch the cold floor. She shivered, '_a peaceful night_.' She thought to her self. She walked over to the small window. Below was the dark lake, with the moons light shimmering on it surface. Sitting on the edge was Riku. His features glowing in the moons soft light. She let out a small gasp. _'I've never thought a human to be so…wonderful. He seems almost too unreal. Even as a demon, it's so unearthly.' _She thought to her self-smiling. She then jumped out of the window not making a sound as she hit the soft ground.

**_I'm sure that you'll return here in the end, _**

**_To the place where we watched the beginning of the world together _**

**_Just once in my life I reached that place for sure_**

**_So even if I let go of your hand I wouldn't be afraid ever again.._**

She walked over to Riku and plopped down next to him. He jumped and looked at her surprise lining his features. "Hi" tsuki said simply. "This is a dream." He replied. "Really? Then I'm enjoying it."

**_The memory pooling into the empty shell of my body_**

**_Is shaping and filling me up a little at a time _**

**_That is the way humans take shape _****_By stashing into their hearts the feelings they don't want to forget _**

"It's been abit huh?" she asked. "Yeah.." he replied faintly. " Why so glum?' tsuki asked cocking her head. "It's a dream. I don't what to get my hope up. I'm still on destiny islands." Riku said turn towards her. "What if it isn't a dream?" tsuki asked tossing her silver hair over her shoulder. "Then damn me to a life in hell." He stated. "then lets just enjoy the stars." Tsuki said giggle

. **_No matter how far you go _****_I'll always be here inside you _**

**_Guiding you on your way _**

**_Like a shining star _**

The two were now lying on their backs, talking of the ancient stories on the stars. "The stars a each a world, that's waiting to be explored." Tsuki said. "Yeah." Riku replied. The two remained silent, if it was a dream it was a peaceful one.

**_Sweetly and bitterly you filled my empty heart _**

**_With the memory called love _**

**_Just once in my life I reached your heart for sure_**

**_So I'll never be afraid to reach out my hand ever again... _**

"Riku?" "Yes?" "I missed you." Tsuki said taking his hand into hers. Then they both realized, that this wasn't a made up fantasy the two longed for, but the real thing. She looked up at him her eyes showing the compassion she felt for him, which she had felt the first time she meet him. He looked down on her in the same way, he even to this day behold the same curiosity of her, that he felt when she told him of his fate.He had shown her love as she shown him. The love that defined fate.

**_Even if I can't find it right now_**

******_I still have something that I hold dear: _**

_**The memory of the night When I just held you tight**_

Her arms encircled his waist as his were around her neck. "Such a long time to hold on, on a old memory." Tsuki whispered. "Such a long time since you were here." Was his reply. She smiled tighten her arms.

**_Even at the times when we're apart _**

**_I'll always be here inside you _**

**_Standing by your side and guiding you _**

**_Like a shining star_**

****The two sat in the same stop just enjoying each other's company. Till the sun was starting to rise, till the birds started to sing. Till the mist of the lake surrounded them. The two sat up watching to pinks and soft gold cover the sky. Then the two looked at each other, the golden sun behind them, the two-looked deep within each other's eyes. Then a bird gave a very loud "what the hell?" (a.k.a yume) tsuki stood hurriedly and turned to leave, she heard Riku getting up behind her. He grabbed her arm spinning her around and to his lips. Tsuki felt lust like never before, like her very life was Riku. She felt the heat coming off their bodies in waves, the desire to do so much more. Just with a simple kiss, she wanted to do things not very age appropriate. She then felt his tongue slide across her lower lip, asking to go to the next level. She complied, opening her mouth and letting his tongue slid in.

she felt the hand go up her shirt and didn't care. Then there was a loud "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" the two pulled a part quickly, breathing heavily. Akai was standing in fount of the two. Yume was behind him shaking her head. ""Who's going to be the god parents?" akai asked. Then a hairbrush came out of nowhere and slams into the back of his head. In the window tsuki jumped out of early was britney, with an emotionless look on her face. "Your voice is annoying." She states. Sora then comes out of the house and looks down at the dead looking akai. "Akai's dead!" he yells running back into the house. Then he runs back out and shouts "Lana says breakfast is ready!" then runs back in.

* * *

rg: sssssoooooooooooooo sorry about the wait. school started august 8th for me so T.T

yume:for me too

rg: school should be band...

ansem: yeah!

rg: d-did you just agree with m-me!\

ansem: hell yeah! then me and you can watch pokemon together, and barney too! but your always at schooll...

yume:ohhhhhh i see now

rg: see what?

yume:your scaeried of barney.

rg: of course who isn't? it's to happy i hate prepyness...ness

yume: ansem likes it.

rg: well he IS dead.

(riku sticks his head in the room though the crack in the door.

riku: inu yashas starting

RG: ok! any way the song in the story is called memory nice song but don't own it

also if you want to see what characters look like go to quizilla. there go to quizes. .

any way so you next time and sorry for the wait!


	6. ryuu the daughter of Ai

"So you want me to kill tsuki." Koneko stated rather than asked. "Oh no, let her run around destroying kori's plan." Blaze said rolling her eyes. "But-" koneko started. Then there was a loud _bang_ and an evil laugh. "It seems we've got our little mage!" kori's voice laughed. Koneko opened the door to her right. In the hall way was kori. Her long black hair was tied back in a ponytail, her cold steel eyes held blood shed and death. On the floor was a young woman about 14. She had red shoulder length hair and emarld green eyes. She wore a simple red dress and a crystal bow was strapped to her back. "You've been gone for so long little Ai. How are you doing without your mother?" kori asked. The girl looked up smiling. "I'm not Ai, my name is Ryuu." she stated. "Oh my child I don't care of your name I just want you to undo the seal to the ritual room." kori said smirking. _'And once_ _that complete the balancer and her little boyfriend shall die. oh and the yume girl...she may just serve a purpose after all.'_

"So tsuki when are we leaving the village?" Lana asked curiosity filling her voice. "Well when aki gets back." tsuki stated. The group was by the lake, in a circle. "Whose aki?" Kairi asked. "Yume how much didn't you tell them?" tsuki asked the girl beside her. "I didn't know we'd be jumping straight in to battle! Jeez" yume said. "Well, this war is a bit more complicated then you think. Kori, or my brother kishi's ex girlfriend, has brought back Ansem! So we're all screwed." tsuki said happily. "Positively went out the window huh?" akai asked sarcastically. "Yeah pretty much, anyway the heartless are back! Yay! So I took the liberty of making aki, we might as well have our own army right?" tsuki said. "Riku's out..." sky stated. She was looking at Riku who apparently thought this was boring. Tsuki shrugged her shoulders. "Let him sleep." she said simply.

"So what are we going to do now?' Lana asked. "Well aki is delivering a message to snowflake." tsuki stated. "My name is not snowflake it's setsuhen." a male voice stated. "But your name translates to snowflake." yume stated smugly. "I'm your father yume I can ground you." setsuhen stated. "W-who's there?" Kairi asked. "Do you think we should talk in English now?" set asked. "Hai." tsuki replied. They ere talk in their native tongue.

"My name is setsuhen and I'm an ice god. You can not see me for I'm not in this realm at the moment." set said. "Your yume's father are you not?" akai asked. "Yes that would be correct." set stated. "Hey Riku get up!" Sora said shaking him awake. "What?" Riku asked grumpily. "Anyway I've received your letter tsuki. You didn't make things clear enough, who is Ansem? And why should I care he's been brought back to life?" set asked." how much time do you have?" Sora asked. "A lot why." "Because your in for a looooong story." tsuki stated.

"So the world you we're brought in to was a game world?' "Yes tsuki and I used to be in a video game." yume said. "Also I believe Ansem doesn't know that kingdom hearts is fill with 'light'. Since all the games we're burned." tsuki said. "What!" yume half asked half yelled. "Kingdom hearts was burned by queen fate. She believes this is a journey for only you guys and those you guys ask help of." set said. "Britney what do you think?" tsuki asked. Britney was sitting against the wall silent. "Hn" she said.

"She's full of life no?' set asked. "Father!" yume said. "Yes, yes I'm sorry also if you two need any help I'm here for you o.k?" set asked. "O.k." the two said in unison. "I hope to meet you all in person one day. After you guys win this we'll have a banquet in honor of all your bravery. It will be held on your return." setsuhen said as silence befell the group. "Well" tsuki said clapping her hands together. "We leave on the morrow!" "What was the point of have him on our side?" britney asked suddenly. "He is commander of the gods army." tsuki stated.

* * *

"Miss tsuki do you wish to eat with the rest of the family?" kishi asked though the wood doors. "No kishi-kun!" tsuki yelled over the sound of kingdom hearts. She was in her room the prison she kept her self-in. a boy was sitting next to her, he looked about 2 years old then her. His hair was abit wild in the front with his hair spiking in weird ways, his eyes were almost a gold color. "Xenos why don't you go eat something?" tsuki asked turning away from the screen. It displayed Atlantis. "I'm not leaving this room until you do." xenos said his voice was soft. 

It was almost like he was a god and not a demon, a kitsune at that. "So you're just going to die with me?" tsuki asked. "Yes, well unless you go and eat something." xenos stated. "Just because keirei committed suicide doesn't mean you have to. Plus yume and okami are worried." "Really?" tsuki asked. "Of course every one is worried about you. Even I am." he said smiling.

"Plus starving your self isn't going to bring any one back." "Hai ani" tsuki said saving her game. She then forced herself up and walked to the door. "Well come one you lazy bum!" she said with a smile. "Right tsuki-Chan I'm not the one who sat here 24/7 playing a stupid game." he said rolling his eyes and getting up. "It isn't stupid!" tsuki said matter-o-factly. "Whatever let go eat I'm staving!" he said laughing.

* * *

The morning sun spilled into the dark room. The room Ryuu sat in. she was on the 3rd floor of her castle and was being held captive. Kori was going to use her for the worst of plans. To open the ritual room, the room her mother forbidden her to enter. To where the balancer was to be killed. She really couldn't refuse; she was too weak to stop them. Kori maybe human but so was poor Ryuu. Her mother had died 3 years ago. She was the kindest person Ryuu ever meet. Her name was Ai, the fonder of the castle of Ai. 

Ryuu had no doubt if kori was to succeed in the ritual everyone will die. She knew because her mother was once the balancer. She died saving everyone else, even after Ryuu brought her back to life. It was just the balancers fate to die saving their loved ones. She may have never seen this 'tsuki' but she sounded like an o.k. Person. _'Mother please give me strength.' _she thought to herself as the sun rose. It's soft glow shined on the single red rose on her dresser. She was caught and she was to open the doors and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Ryuu it's time to come out." kori's voice laughed. She shivered; the voice could scare the strongest of men. She lifted herself from the soft bed. The room was furnished in black and red. She forced her self to get off the bed. Her bow was gone and she had no real damaging magic.

She opened the wooden door knowing what lay just behind it. "Are you ready to kill the next balancer?" Kori asked. She nodded her head. Kori then started to lead her out of the tower, to the uninviting steps. She was stuck up in the third floor tower. Kori lead her to the second floor. Past the room her mom once slept and to a locked door that lead to the second floor tower. It was locked by the most powerful of seals. A Neko could only break all of which. Kori shoved her in front of the double doors, giving her the 'look'.

"I Ryuu Neko commanded thy gods and goddess of power to open this cursed room to us of the human plane! Let your power open this damned room for all to see, for all to know of it's power. The power to hold the world in one's hands." Ryuu yelled to the sky. Then there was a loud click and the doors creaked open. Kori pushed her out of the way and strode into the room. Overhead there was an opening that would show the moon perfectly at 12:00 midnight. In the middle was a huge pentagram drawn in demon blood. It still looked fresh; and was glowing gold in the sunlight. Kori let out another evil laugh and danced around the room, looking though the room. "What have I done?" Ryuu asked herself feeling tears tricking down her cheeks.

* * *

rg:ok people remeber last time when i didn't update in two weeks? well i don't want that to happen again so if i don't update for more than 7 days i give you promission to cuss me out! i won't take offense to it at all! i'm if any one wants to talk on msn. and i'm kitsumegoddess on aim.

so untill next time ja ne


	7. oh damn

**WARNING: THIS HAS MENTIONS OF THE F-WORD AND RAPE**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

"Heart bring me your two sisters, that yume girl, and Riku at once!" kori shouted. 

"Yes madam" a young girl said bowing.

She had long purple hair with many gray ribbons in it. Her eyes were purple as well. She turned on her heels and walk out of the ritual room. She was heart kiba. Sister to sky, they were supposed to be twins they share nothing in common. Sky was a goody-goody and heart was a bad guy. Nothing more to it. Kori promised her tsuki would die and that's all she really needed. Her revolting half-sister, She's the reason sky was banished from the world of the gods; she was blamed to be the balancer. How wrong the fools were, they could have let a monster go though the hardships sky went though and sky could have lived the life of a princess. But alas the best of people go though the worst of times. Heart didn't hate her sister sky at all, she in fact loved her to death. Tsuki just seems to go in the way. If sky knew that tsuki was the reason for her misery, then she would kill her the spot.

The poor souls the girl manipulated were her greatest sorrow. The poor idiots, once that Riku and yume are out of the way tsuki is easy prey. Riku well by far since his heart still held the dark powers in which maleficent gave him. He should be use for Ansem to take over. Kori could only bring ansem's soul back he still needs a host body. Yume on the other hand will have to be killed. And sky will be forced to join kori once again. Truly the best plan the others will simply give up once those 3 are gone. Oh and the Lana girl...i believe blaze will take care of her.

* * *

"So what's the plan again?" Sora asked. 

"Well I was thinking we should head back to my world." tsuki said. "and from there I'll send for king Mickey."

"What?" akai asked surprised.

"Well don't you think you would like to know if the world might end...again." yume snapped.

"Grumpy much?" tsuki asked.

"Jackass over there." she jerked her thumb in akai's direction. "Kept me up all night." yume said grumpily.

"Doing what?" Lana asked.

Yume's eyes widened. "Nothing! It's what you think!" she said hurriedly.

"Right." Riku said shaking his head.

* * *

"Their planning to go home?" a voice that mysteriously sounded like Ansem said. "They couldn't play any more into your trap." 

"That I know." kori's voice laughed.

"What's the plan?" blaze asked.

"Simple we capture tsuki, kill yume, take sky alive, and let ansem's soul inhabit Riku." kori said simply. "Oh and you may deal with your sister."

"What of Ryuu?" Ansem asked.

"She will cause no trouble she's to busy having a mental break down." blaze said. "we should throw a pity party."

"No I'd rather throw a I-rule-the-world party." kori stated.

"Their home." Ansem stated.

"i can't wait to see the look on their faces when they find out, that everyone's a heartless now." blaze laughed.

"And that we took over this pathetic world." kori added.

* * *

Everyone was once again in Tsuki's hide away, but everything was different. All the trees were dead, and nothing stirred. It was almost as if the group appeared in hell, minus the flames. 

"Wh-what in the 7 s-seas of hell happened here!" tsuki screeched.

"Everything's dead, no ones here and it looks like we walked in to hell." britney stated.

"Turn back!" a small voice yelled.

"Who's there?" Sora asked drawing his key blade.

"I'm Ryuu Neko." the voice stated.

"As in daughter of Ai Neko, the fonder of Ai castle?" akai asked.

"Hai that is correct." Ryuu said.

"Why should we turn back?" Lana asked

"Because the world of the gods is gone. Kori controls it now." Ryuu said.

"What about everyone in it?" sky asked.

"They've been turned into heartless, every one but Xenos." Ryuu said. "He's with me."

"Where's Riku?" Kairi asked.

"No." tsuki said shaking her head. "They plan to complete the game." tears filled her eyes turning them black with red spots. "Damn it!" she screamed falling to her knees and punching the ground.

"Tsuki!" yume said dropping down beside her friend.

"H-he's going t-to be l-l-locked in the door for-forever!" tsuki sobbed.

"They said before we left that they were going to come out with a 2" yume cooed.

"What good will that do? We already fucked the story up!" tsuki yell standing up.

"Tsuki don't forget Sky is here...or not." akai said.

"They plan to kill Yume next! Protect her!" Ryuu shouted.

Then there was a manic laugh." you fools! You won't stop it from happening! Tomorrow at midnight Tsuki's going to die!" kori laughed. "You shouldn't even try to save her, unless you all want to die." then there was the manic laughter, then silence.

* * *

"Hello?" Riku called. He had no clue where he was at, it was dark and cold. "Sora? Tsuki? Yume?" Riku shouted. 

"No one's there they've left you. Your all alone now." ansem's voice said.

"Who are you?" Riku demanded.

"I can bring them back. Just open your heart to darkness." Ansem sang.

"How do I know I should trust you?" Riku asked.

**_Freezing the darkness inside, running through that thing before me_**

**_I won't even hesitate to betray it_**

**_The silver god wins_**

**_Using his blazing ambition_**

"To trust or to not? That is for you to decide." Ansem said.

"How do I?" Riku asked.

**_His icy heart melts..._**

**_My Dark Side_**

**_Alone, he lies down in the grass to sleep at night_**

**_Revenge is in his dreams, sharp as the tip of a knife_**

Riku then felt a surge of power. Was this what darkness felt like? The strong urge to kill? To wipe out any one who stands in his way? The feelings he once felt before gone, other than the one's for tsuki?

**_I wish to be reborn_**

**_And see the difference between birth and death_**

**_The flames of rage in my heart subside_**

**_My Dark Side_**

It felt as if he was a different person now. Like he wasn't Riku anymore, but he didn't care.

**_The hungry wind blows away everything but Hell_**

**_The tears don't even command strength, only dependence_**

**_The unending memories are destroyed_**

**_Battle is the cause of death_**

He felt like all the fun times he had with Sora and Kairi slip as well. Felt the hunger for blood to be spilt.

**_To wander through a bleeding heart_**

**_My Dark Side_**

**_To wander through a bleeding heart_**

**_My Dark Side_**

If this is what darkness felt like he should have welcomed it earlier. '_No you shouldn't of, tsuki is going to die now. Don't you remember that you were once a game to her? That she loved? She wanted to save you from the darkness and you delivered yourself to it. She could never love you now, your a monster.'_ a voice echoed in his head, he paid no heed. Tsuki would still love him. He'd make her...

* * *

"Tsuki-Chan?" sky called out uncertainly. She was in the dark all alone, _'it was as if everyone forgot about me'_ she thought to herself. "Your not alone I'm here!" hearts voice sang. "Heart where is tsuki." sky asked slamming her foot down. "She's gone, kori will perform the ritual." heart stated. "No she won't I'll stop her! Tsuki my friend!" sky said run forward. Heart snorted, "more like she's your half sister who instead of being accused of being the balancer used her black magic to blame it on you." heart said. 

Sky stopped dead. "M-my half sister?" "Yes, she's related to you and me, can't wait till she dies." heart said disgustedly.

"She could never do such a thing! She's a nice person, everyone was so nice to me they protected me, in ways kori or couldn't ever do! She didn't even know she had powers till she was thrown in to the game!" sky yelled.

"You think to highly of the scum! It's all lies!" hearts voice screamed.

"Your the one who's been lied to. I pity you." sky said stiffly. She then felt the darkness dispense. She then remembered something Xenos had said to her " darkness can't hurt you if you don't let it."

* * *

"God damn her!" yume yelled shaking her head. "She really needs to stop running off." 

"I would have to agree with you on this one." Britney states.

"Tsuki always the first to die……" aki states.

Tsuki walked down the dark/damp path that led to the castle of the gods. The forest around her was dark and eerie. She shivered and let out a sigh. "I'm going die." She said jokingly to her self. Just then the dark castle loomed overhead. "God I feel like I'm in a horror movie and I'm the stupid one who gets killed we'll the others bath in glory." She said laughing. "God that's fucking messed up!" she closed her eyes and muttered a little enchantment and floated towards the castle."What no welcoming committee?" She asked once she reached the top. No one was around, not even a little fly to piss her off. "All man I was so looking forward to a challenge. "Tsuki?' Riku's voice asked.

She looked up and there he was safe and sound. "Riku how? what? Where? When? Why?" she asked. He jumped down nice on his feet. Before he was on a small ledge that was engrave on the sigh that said 'world of the gods.' In faded letters.

"I'm glad your ok!" she said hugging him.

'_See.' _he said to the voice inside his head.

Riku pulled back and grabbed Tsuki's hand. "Come on" he said. She followed without a word. Even though her mind was screaming 'what the hell is wrong with you! You feel that aura! You know he isn't on our side anymore.'

He led her up stairs and hallways till he stopped at a door that was painted black. "Riku where are-"

"Shhhhh." He said opening the door and shoving her inside. There was a black bed in the middle of the room. The walls were blood red and there were no windows. He led here to the bed and pushed her down. "Riku what the hell are you doing!" she asked sitting up. Only to be push back down. "Do you love me?" he asked. Tsuki stared at him a little caught off guard. "Yes of course" she said blushing.

He then pulled her in to a mind-blowing kiss. Every question that plagued her mind vanished. The next then she knew she had no clothes on. "Riku stop!" She gasped trying to snatch up her clothes. He grabbed her hand roughly and throws her clothes to the other side of the room. His shirt was off and he was staring to her. "Riku?" she asked shaking.

He pulled out a silk scarf from under one of the pillows. Her eyes widened and tried to wrench her wrist away from him. Anger light up his eyes as he pulled her two hands together and tied her to the bedpost. He then slipped off his pants. She couldn't help but close her eyes. "Riku please stop it." she murmured. She then felt the bed sink as extra weight was added. "Are you going to cry?" Riku whispered. "No" she replied.

She wasn't going to give Ansem the pleasure of seeing her cry. She could almost see him smirk. She then felt something brush against her thighs. She gasped and shrunk back. The next then she knew there was a sharp pain. She refused to open her eyes, knowing what was happening. "Riku I know your there, god stop it?" she screamed. He just laughed as she slowly drifted off to inky darkness with each thrust he made.

* * *

Ryuu: dragon

Tsuki: moon

Sora: heavens

Kage: shadow

Keirei: pretty

Neko: cat

Umi: ocean

Kiba: sun

Ai: love

Yume: dream

Akai: red

Megami: goddess

Hai: yes

Kori: ice

rg: so there you go riku rapped tsuki...i bet your shocked!

tsuki: that was fucking messed up!

rg: and thats why i did it.


	8. the song of balance & death of the soul

the darkness seemed inviting now. it seemed every thing was going down hill for Tsuki. in these dark depths she could hide and dream without fear. she was in a half-awake state of mind, she could hear mumbling but couldn't feel a thing.

"your wrong." Riku's voice whispered angrily.

there was no reply. '_is he talking to himself! what the hell, I'm in love with a phsyco?'_

"t-the mind is the first thing to go as they say." tsuki said sitting up. _'damn' _she thought looking around. it was the same room as before, the same red and black walls.

riku looked at her was she survived the room, noting the slight glint in her eyes with the color.

"you like black and red?" he asked._ 'she made it seem like she feels no pain after last night.' 'or maybe she's just so shocked she can't feel anything._' the annoying voice inside his stated.

"well yes...what happened last night." she asked. "..."

'_how you going explain this one? oh nothing much just raped you.' _

she then let out a sigh when he failed to answer. "never mind." she said shaking her head and getting up. "where are you going?" he asked. "away from here." she stated walking towards the door. "what!" he yelled jumping to his feet and grabbing her arm. she froze and turned to face him, her eyes were black, lifeless. as if it could suck in your soul into the pits of a dark and solitary hell. " I can't save you now." she stated.

she whispered something under her breathe, and she faded in to a wisps of smoke. tsuki rematerlizied in front of the throne room. the golden doors were untouched by the black magic that overcome the castle and it's people. it was made of pure gold with the elements that were most important and the most deadly of sin.

"fire, water, earth, wind, darkness, and light. anger, hate, envy and my favorite death." Kori laughed from inside. the doors flew open, stopping just before banging on the walls on the side. "come in tsuki! just in time, I trust you won't try to run away since I have Toki with me." kori said beckoning her in. she held her head high and walked up to the golden throne kori was perched on. every thing in the room was gold, from the floor to the ceiling. " where are the others?"tsuki asked."safe and sound in Disney castle, the mouse is coming to defeat me now, as for sky and riku they are here."she stated." why did you bring Ansem back to life?"

"he wants to unlock the door to darkness, i want to kill you. in the end a simple few tasks that will take much less time when done together."

"and what do you plan to do with sky and the others once you preform the ritual?" tsuki asked plopping down on the floor. "for one who is about to die you seem so calm." kori said. "yeah well I know you can't hurt me till tonight so..." tsuki said. "as for you question, sky will live with heart. heart has asked to be aged in to an adult for her service. Yume will be killed with everyone else. blaze will be come my right hand girl and Koneko or dream as you know her as, will get revenge for Keirei. and toki will be set free from the curse of being immortal to those of darkness." kori said laughing.

"why would dream want to get revenge for keirei?" tsuki asked. "I-I'm her little sister." a timid voice stated from a far corner. tsuki jumped at turned to face her. she had long waist length pink hair and red eyes. she had a far away expression on her face, she was wearing a white blouse with a black mini skirt. "Keirei's little sister? never knew she had one it's nice to meet-" tsuki said before being cut off by kori. "it's almost noon you should enjoy the time you have, and don't think of escape the gates are locked and themes a magic barrier here."

'maybe it's fate that I'm to die. I mean my life is threatened again and I've just been brought back to life. I should just kill myself now then kori wouldn't be able to preform the ritual and everyone would be safe till ansem tries to kill them. riku would be locked behind the door though, but it seems that it's his fate to be. some of fate con be changed but not all of it.' tsuki thought to herself.

she looked towards the stone wall that separated her from her freedom. she sighed and closed her eyes. she was in the garden. it was untouched by the black magic around the castle. roses displayed glistening water droplets. purple irises mingled with the many colored roses. in the middle was a marble water fountain. it sprayed sparking clear water. she strode towards it and sat on the edge of the basin. she then turn and looked at her reflection.

she was pale from all the time she spent inside. her eyes were a lifeless black, and her hair was a mess. then she noticed that around her neck was a necklace. it was of a white dragon holding a black crystal in it's hands. the dragon it's self looked real as if it would kill anything that came to close to it's treasure. she looked down and put a hand to her chest, to find that nothing was there.

"that's your soul little tsuki." a female voice sated. tsuki jumped and turned to her right. there was a young women with long purple hair and blue eyes. in her hand was a single black rose. tsuki jumped up and bowed. "miss Ai." she said smiling. "the necklace you saw is your soul..you see I had one two when I was the balancer. the amount of black in the sphere is the amount of life you have left. Ai stated. "is that so? thanks I'd never have known." tsuki said.

"I can read your thoughts." "you were thinking about killing your self..you must realize that the only reason I'm dead now is because I didn't believe. tsuki you will die but not now not until you've found happiness." "but miss-" tsuki started. "I must go this place is unsafe for spirits. I bid you a farewell." Ai faded leaving a confused tsuki behind. "what in the 7 seas of hell was that about!" she asked herself.

"the sky a lit with my tears. the fire a blaze with my fears.

the fire that raged in my heart is free, to cut though the darkness.

the ocean is a shining to the bloodied moon's tune.

and all because she lived." Xenos sang.

"what kind of song is that?" Ryuu asked. "my step mom fate taught it to me. it's about this girl who was the balancer. she was always fought over for when the day of the blood moon came, she was to be killed again. that night it rain, some people say it was the gods crying for her. all over fires raged the lands. it was of all the fear the poor girl harbored. they say she was crying at that point in time, her tears were made of the souls of the people who died. also that very night people from all over came to take the balancer away, they fought and fought till no one was left alive till the moon shown with their blood.

it is also said that the balancers fate is ultimately is to die happy, since they harbor such sadness though out their life." xenos said. "mom died happy?" Ryuu asked smiling at the thought. "yes they all do, your mother died protecting you which made her happy." xenos stated. "so tsuki will die happy as well." xenos nodded. "so how does the story end?" ryuu asked. "let my just teach you the song, you can come with your own meaning of the end." xenos said.

the sky a lit with my tears. the fire a blaze with my fears.

the fire that raged in my heart is free, to cut though the darkness.

the ocean is a shining to the bloodied moon's tune.

and all because she lived.

the day went by so fast. the moon was out and as Kori had said it was full and a blood red color. to put it simply she was screwed. the sun had set not long ago and that's when tsuki started to shake with fear. it seemed like no one was going to save her now. were her friends dead? were they just scared of Kori? or were they really not her friends and they didn't care?

the tears of heaven fell to earth to show all of the sorrow

she's dressed in black, her only salvation from her horrors

the souls of the dead roll down her cheeks

her haunting screams float though those shallow hearts.

9:00... 3 more hours to go. in a hour Kori should call upon her to get ready. so she was die, a worst kind of death. not one of battle, or honor, but one of darkness and fear. Ai told her that she would die happy. what is happiness? she didn't know any more. she was to scared to remember anything, all she think of was she would cause so much death and not even mean too! the fate of the balancer was cruel but some one had to have live of living hell, right?

no one came to save her, no one cared for one like herself

all hope is lost, no more battles to lose, no more tears to be shed

for this poor little yusha is to die tonight.

but now her knight has come with the ocean in his eyes, and moon in his hair

the one who saved her this night.

heart walk though the dark garden. to where tsuki lay waiting. she was on the ground spread out just staring at the stars. her eyes were gold and dead looking. " go to your room and get ready wrench. Every things on the bed." heart said as she turned on her heel. she didn't even care if she was heard as long as she was away from tsuki.

the knight to be sealed in the darkness of his own heart

the light to dark. a new mission to be finished.

the love once felt to be renewed, for good bye isn't forever

to be reunited with her love, is to be reunited with death

the room was red and black like all the others. on the bed was a black sun dress it was simply black with no design of flowers or such. she pulled her white sun dress off and let it fall to the marble floor. she didn't care any more, why care when your going to die in an hour? she slipped the dress of her head and let it fall to her thighs. it was short; very short. it's maximum length was to her thighs. still why should she care if it was it little to small for her she was going to die looking like a slut. who cared? surly not her 'friends'_to fight and win the last battle of the heartless_

_to depart from their friends of new and old_

_to be in the place they love, to be in each others arms_

_to find the great happiness of all in each other..._

"And so it begins." Kori stated.

* * *

Rg: well there you go. Also I'm so sorry for making you wait forever!

My computer is now connected to the internet and it also has a spell check thing so the chapters well be coming out much sooner. Also the song is the plot line for the rest of this story and the last part of the tsuki set. So if you ever watched the lend of chrono crusade you should know the out come! .


	9. happyness in death

The castle of Ai...a place of no difference. Every thing was quit, no one seemed it was right to try and talk to tsuki. She just seemed so dead. Koneko shook her head for the 57th time; she was in an eternal conflict with herself. '_She killed keirei! But she also saved so many people from dying. She only did it to save her friends.' _she stopped in the middle of the hallway and put her hands to her face in confusion. It made the sleeve of her sweater come up a bit to reveal a slight diagonal cut. She sighed and took out a small dagger and rolled up her sleeve. There were at least 20 scars running down her arm, she took the dagger and ran it down the side of her arm and as she did she lightly flinched. She put the dagger back in its small pouch on her side. She then stared at the crimson blood that was dripping to the ground. "Why did it have to be her?" she asked herself.

Koneko had stopped a while back; I could smell blood so I know she must have cut herself again. I sigh she was a nice person really she was just confused abit. "Toki-Chan?" heart asked. "Yes" I asked coming from my thoughts. "She seems distant." heart stated. I nodded my head. Tsuki was in front of me leading us though the maze of Ai castle. I look to my right and in a mirror. My purple hair is a little past my knees and I have purple eyes. I was held here against my will since I was a mage and could be some use to Kori. I could control heartless and do most of the things Yume could do. It was weird...she was like my twin in a way. Anyway I should know how tsuki felt at the moment but god was I wrong. I knew too, she didn't try to run or she didn't shake with fear. To me she almost seemed to be like Megami. It would make sense since she's her daughter. I sighed as we walked though the main entrance hall. In a few minutes we'll be at the tower...

After I spoke to Toki she seemed to go to her own thoughts. It really was sad that she felt emotion towards the bitch tsuki. I didn't speak to her after that. When we pasted the main entrance I couldn't help but smirk. She was going to die, the person who made sky go though hell. After we were banished from the kingdom of the gods, a kind old couple took Sky and me. We stayed there for 5 years and then they died. We lived in the couples's house for a year and then Ansem came. He was in the form of some poor sap named Riku. He tried to kill Sky and almost did till Kori showed up. She saved her and offered to let the two of us live with her in the castle of Ai. I was then pulled out of my thoughts by Kori's booming laugh.

Tsuki p.o.v

"So you've finally come little tsuki!" kori laughed. I stood there not even pretending to care. I felt broken, like nothing could save me now. I was to die and that's the end of the story. Kori then took my hand and led me in to the tower. The moon shown over head, sky, Ryuu, and Xenos were all be hind some barrier. It was so they didn't try to interfere. It wasn't like they could do anything anyway.

"So when are we going to get this show on the road?" Blaze asked excitedly. Kori said nothing and just led me to the small stone platform in the middle of the room. She pushed me down in a laying position. She then tied one of my hands the smooth ground. Just then koneko burst in the room out of breath and holding her side. Blood was dribbling down her hand to the floor. " Her (gasp) friends are (cough) here!" she said. "What?" Kori screeched. My eyes light up. Maybe they are my real friends after all. Wait what am I thinking of course they are what the hell is wrong with me? I started to struggle valiantly. I wrenched my hand free from Kori's grasp and tried to untie my other hand.

I then felt slam into my stomach, I froze and dared to look down. Riku's soul eater was lodged in my stomach and holding it was Riku. I gasped and put my hands to the blade trying to free it from my gut. Riku laughed, that's when I realized he was gone. After the warnings I gave him, before he was gone. "So wrench how does it feel?" Ansem asked. "Painful " I choked back. Every one else stared at us; I could feel their eyes at the back of my head. Ansem laughed, he then pulled the sword out of me, I gasped and my hands went stomach instant. He laughed again as I tried to heal.

" So little tsuki how does it feel to be in deaths clutches?" Ansem asked. "Been there done that what else is new?" tsuki gasped. "Does it hurt?" Ansem asked. "No it just tickled." Tsuki said sarcastically. Ansem let out another laugh. "Why the hell is everyone laughing and giggling like idiots!" tsuki asked. White light then filled the room as she healed the stab wound in her stomach. "Ansem stop talking to her and move out of the way so we can get this over with" blaze said shoving Ansem away. "She's just stalling so her friends can get here!" '_Damn found out'_ tsuki thought. "What friends?" she asked innocently. "See!" blaze stated. Kori then pushed past blaze. That's when tsuki decided it would be a good idea to run. She jumped up and scrambled towards the door, but fell to the floor; it felt like some heavy thing was on top of her. She looked up and noticed Toki's hands were glowing with a faint purple light, she was also looking at tsuki with an apologetic look. '_She's scared of Kori' _tsuki realized. '_That's why she'll help her!' I'm in deep shit' _she thought to herself. Then out of nowhere she thought of Lana. "Hey Blaze, Lana's here." She said. She could almost see Blaze tense up. "You stupid bitch! You dragged her in to this? God that girl is so annoying!" Blaze shouted. "I would think since she's your sister." Kori stated.

Tsuki stayed silent the room was buzzing with everyone talking up a storm. Suddenly she heard a loud BANG. She really couldn't see who caused it but after wards it was silent. "Blaze go stop your sister and her friends." Kori said calmly. She then felt herself being pulled up. The person twirled her around, it was ansem. He had changed in to the form he used at the end kingdom hearts. She just glared at him unable to do anything else, Toki's magic was to strong. He smirked and carried (more like ragged) her over to the platform. He set her down on th cold ground and bound her wrists to the ground once again. Kori then walked over and looked down upon her. "You don't know how long I've waited for this, little tsuki." Kori said. " it's 11:56" Koneko stated. She wasn't looking at the platform, tsuki realized, she didn't want her to die. "Revenge isn't something your capable of doing, there's times you should let it go." tsuki said. "What are you babbling about?" Kori asked. Koneko looked at her briefly as if to say 'I I'm sorry I realized that to late'.they stood in silent for the next 4 minutes. The 4 minutes felt like 4 seconds. Her heart was leaping into her throat. "12:00" Koneko said sadly. Kori sprang to life taking a dagger from a hidden pouch at her side.'**_you can't die till you find happiness'_** Ai's voice echoed in her head.

"you can't kill me" tsuki stated. "what?" Kori asked. the dagger was a few inches from her wrist. "the balancer can't die unless they find happiness in death! this far from it!" Tsuki screamed. she struggled against her bindings, thrashing her legs and knocking the dagger from Kori's hand. Tsuki's turned black, it looked like you were staring into an black abyes. "kuroi ame!" she screamed. Toki flew back wards and slammed in to the wall. black clouds loomed over the tower, soon black rain started to fall. it was pouring over tsuki, Kori and Ansem. a few seconds later Ansem and Kori fell to the knees moaning. "it takes away your powers, slowly draining them to your killed." Tsuki said darkly. she then heard a pounding sound from her right, he turned her head slowly, pounding against the barrier was Sky, tears were running down her cheeks. "stop it! please stop it onee-chan!" she screamed.

the black faded from Tsuki's eyes revealing a rare gold color. the rain stopped and the clouds disappeared. "did you call me onee-chan?" she asked Sky, eyes shining. (onee-chan means older sister) "Heart told me!" Sky said in a high-pitched voice. Tsuki looked down and sighed. "sorry I lied" she said. "you had i right to! you protected yourself! what if I wanted revenge?" Sky asked. just then Kori started to cough. she jumped up looking wild her hair everywhere, and her eyes glowing red. "you will not get away!" she screamed. "I wasn't even think about it at the moment!" Tsuki yelled. Kori let out a animal like scream and lepted at tsuki with a knife. tsuki dropped to the floor and rolled over to her right, just as Kori plunged the knife where her head was 1 second before.

Kori threw the knife at Tsuki's heart, tsuki scrambled up and ran close to the platform. "die!" Kori screamed. she had her back to Sky, Xenos and Ryuu. tsuki was halfway across the room and was breathe as if she just ran a mile. she had a hand over her heart, kori threw the knife at her once again. Tsuki dodged to the right, the knife lodged into the cement wall. she ran after it and pulled it from the wall. Kori's eyes started to dark silver. Tsuki stared horror struck, she started to shake her head furiously. " oh hail no, I'm in deep shit." she stated and turned to run to the door. she felt another knife fly past her cheek grazing her cheek. she turned on her heels, a few feet from her was Kori holding a katana. "hi!" Tsuki said nervously. "bye" Kori said swinging the katana. Tsuki ducked and ran towards the barrier. she leant against, trying to catch her breathe. "break the barrier" Xenos whispered. she looked up at him and nodded. KageMaho" she whispered. (shadow magic) her eyes turned black briefly and the barrier shattered. Kori didn't even noticed. she dove at Tsuki again catching her off gaud, she managed to slash up her arms abit.

she gasped and ran to the other side of the room to where Toki and Koneko were. Kori turned around, glaring at her. she slowly started to walk towards her. Xenos came up behind her with a dagger in hand. he jammed it in the back throat. he then pulled it out and let it drop to the floor. blood gushed from both sides of her wound. it spilled down her black school girl outfit. her arms and legs were soaked by the time she hit the floor. she let out a gasp that sounded like a "why?" and died. Sky screamed and Ansem awoke from his nap. everyone stared at the bloody Kori, then the blood covered dagger, then to Xenos and back to Kori.

"the fool" Tsuki said. "I told her I couldn't die."


	10. Ame village and Okamichan

WITH YUME

Blaze stood in front of us; she was having a glaring contested with Lana-Chan. It was a weird sight, since Lana was normally a calm laid back person. The tension between the two was unnerving; you never would have guessed those two were sisters. Blaze was waving a handgun around, swearing like a sailor. Lana on the other hand was pointing her staff at Blaze yelling in another some tongue I couldn't make out. After a few minutes of this, the two finally realized we were alive. Blaze pointed the gun to me smirking and stated: "Kori thinks of you as a nuisance and I have been sent here to kill you."

My hand went straight to the katana at my side. I had no doubt in my mind that she wouldn't pull that trigger. "Your fight is with me!" Lana said. She moved to block Blazes view of me. Blaze laughed and started to shake. "So eager to die now?" Blaze asked. "Go on with out me. Tsuki needs help!" Lana called over her shoulder. I nodded and looked at the other members of the group, they had already started for the hallway on my right. We made our way threw the maze like castle and finally made it to our destination, after a good 10 minutes of wondering.

_Tsuki_

"Tsuki said laughing. Everyone other then Xenos stared at."well that was fun! Her weird. "What?" asked sky asked. "It was just nice to have to fear for my life once again, you know?" tsuki said. A few moments later the rest of the gang burst in though the double doors. Every one turned and yume run up to tsuki, locking her in a tight hug. Yume pulled away and smiled. "Long time no see." she said. "Is that Ansem!" Sora cried point to Ansem. "I forgot all about him!" tsuki said laughing. Just then Ansem sprung up, pushed Tsuki out of the way (knocking her to the ground) and out the doors. "Damn." Yume whispered. Yume held her hand out and helped Tsuki rise to her feet. They looked back at the exit; Dream and Toki blocked it.

"I can not let you pass!" Toki said trusting her arm out. The two stood side by side, leaving no room to get past. "Move." Xenos commanded in a dark voice. "I-I can't let you! I need my revenge for Keirei!" Dream shouted. "This is stupid let's us pass and no harm will come to you. "Sky said. The two shook their heads furiously. Tsuki sighed. "Kage Yume!" she said. A black misted hovered over Dream and Toki, seconds later they collapsed. Everyone murmured a quick apology and race past the two down the long halls. "Damn." akai shouted once out the heavy wooden doors.

"So.. Where's Riku-kun?" Yume asks. Tsuki's face fell, she looked to the ground. "Well he sort of… well let just say kingdom hearts is back on track!" she said depression shining though. "What!" Yume screamed. "You got to be shiting us!" Akai yelled. Tsuki flinched, and recoiled slightly. "Please you didn't notice Ansem running down the hall!" Xenos said blocking Tsuki from Akai's gaze. "It isn't her fault! Riku is just a stupid prick, which doesn't- " Xenos said before Tsuki cut him off.

"Xenos that's enough, Riku was tricked!" Tsuki said darkly. "Sorry little tsuki." Xenos mumbled."You don't have to bite his head off!" Akai said angrily. "He shouldn't say anything about Riku!" tsuki yelled. "Xenos is right he is worthless if he can't fight the dark! If not for himself then for us!" Akai yelled back. Tsuki remained silent; she was unmoving, just burning a hole in to Akai's face. He glared at her and if looks they both would be dead in under a second. Sora let out a nervous laugh. "You two could stop glaring at each other." He said. The two turned around at the exact same time, they both crossed their arms and said "hn." "It's like those two are 6." Yume said shaking her head. Every one other than Tsuki and Akai nodded.

"Lets just get going."Tsuki said. The others stayed silent; it was just because of the rare event that just happened. Akai really wasn't one to lost his cool and Xenos was pissed at a guy he really didn't even know. Yume and Tsuki were both shaking uncontrollably, the others felt they knew why. If you played kingdom hearts as many times as they, you knew what was going to happen in great detail. Anyone didn't what to press for information after Tsuki's little outburst. "Where are we going?" Kairi asked.

"The only place that isn't crawling with heartless and the only place were welcomed." Tsuki stated. "But shouldn't we wait for Miss Lana?" Sky asked. "She's already there." Yume stated. "What do you mean 'the only place were welcomed?" Ryuu asked. "I've made a couple of enemies, in the short time I've been back." Tsuki stated. "What is this place called anyway?" Sora asked. "Ame village" Yume said. "Doesn't Ame mean rain?" Sky asked. Yume nodded and smiled. "Whoa, no, no, no and no!" Akai shouted. "Oh come on Akai, Okami isn't that bad!" Yume said.

"Are we missing something?" Kairi asked. "No its just Akai isn't to fond of a friend of mine named Okami." Tsuki said shrugging. "She almost killed me!" Akai screamed. "It was an accident!" Yume yelled back. "It'll be and accident when I kill her!" he shouted.

Akai's P.O.V.

The village of Ame the village of rain, I never stopped falling, it rain there forever. It was a peaceful village; famine and war never really bother it, who would want to mess with some stupid place that always rained? Who would want to even take the land there? So you could imagine the surprise on most of the visitor's faces when they saw the town's folk working in the rain like t was an everyday thing, or could they possible know how strong those little huts were. They were built to with stand such high winds and pounding rains. Though their biggest surprise was Okami. Okami had just turned 18; she was a weird person some might say. She had long black hair that fell to her ankles, even though she normal kept in a high ponytail and Her eyes were emerald green.

She's just run up to Yume and Tsuki; she was talking a mile a minute. Saying something about 'it's been so long!' to 'there's a lot of hot guys her!' it really may seem like there was nothing odd about her it was just that normal Ame inhabitants had blue hair and sea-green eyes. Okami was really hyper, saying she was so glad to see them. She also said that Lana was at her house recovering from her battle with Blaze. I was itching to know what happened.


	11. Yuki Tsuki's daughter

rg:well i was able to get **this** chapter out so yay!

yume: nooo don't leave again.

rg:i'm only going to be gone for the week end. .;;

Okami:noooooooooo clings on to Rg.

rg: any way i might have a another chapter of prue soul and Every heart out soon.

_**chapter 11: yuki Tsuki's daughter**_

Akai's P.O.V

just as Okami said Lana was at her house, she was laying on the floor with a o blanket over her. '_Damn' _he thought.. It was an old fashion hut with a fire pit in the middle, We all we soaking wet. Okami pasted around towels and we all sat around the fire, to warm ourselfs up. I sat in the stop facing south. (On a compass he sat in the northern spot.) yume sat on my right and Tsuki next to her, Sora next to tsuki, then Kairi, then Britney and then finally Okami on my left. During the whole trip to the little hut Tsuki -chan was silent, I couldn't help but wonder what was on her mind, Damn I wish I was a mind reader! She looked troubled, was that Riku that important to her?

"So how has life been in the kingdom of the gods?" Okami asked. "It's been O.K. I guess." Yume said. "Tsuki?" Okami asked. "Hn." was her replied. "I'll take that as a 'I hated it'." Okami said. " are you feeling ok?" I ask. OK I know it was a stupid question, it was plain to see that she felt horrible, I was only trying to help! She looked at me coldly and got up and crossed to the door. "No." she said walking out. It was silent after that. "Who pissed in her corn flakes?" Okami asked. "Shut up." I mumbled.

Tsuki's P.o.V.

Like always it was pouring outside, That hut was so stuffy and way to happy. I mean happy is good and all but It was to much. I sighed it was around 9:30, cause everyone was inside for the day, the village of Ame was a weird place. it was a melancholy village that always had and air of depression. I guess I walked though those streets to clear my head, even though it made it so much worse. Stupid questions started to pop in my head like: 'where's riku? Or 'will I have to fight him? And My favorite 'will I get see Riku again after we destroy Ansem?. I was as confused I was stupid. Then I thought back to the others, I was pretty mean back there, I wonder if their mad at me?

it started rain harder at that moment, Tsuki turned her head to the sky, 'these have been the worst two months of my life' she thought with a laugh. Then something caught her eye, about 20 feet a head of her was a object. She walked forward and bent down for a better look and gasped when she recognize the shiny object as a keyblade! It wasn't like Sora's ultima, it was black on the handle and the blade part was white. Etched in the blade was the words : 'to the sun and moon, my little goddess of sadness.' "What the hell?" she thought aloud. Then she heard the sound of wings, not like little sparrows, but of a dark entity. She froze, she left her katana at Okami's house.

"_so the most important thing is always _

_without any shape_

_even if you have it or lose it_

_you'll never know"_ it said.

She couldn't see it but she sure as hell could hear it! It's voice was close to Kage's, she shivered more riddles? She heard the beating of the wings get softer it was going away it didn't even try to hurt her! Well that's what Tsuki thought at first, till the heartless came.

She swung the key blade like a man women, protecting the villagers as they made their escape. She wasn't able to save 3 of them, they were to slow. They were just shadows and didn't pose much of a threat to her key blade. Though there was so many of them! Some where in the thousands, if she didn't get help soon she was going to get tired out. The rain wasn't helping either, it was harder to see, she slash at another one and sank to her knees. "Damn it!" she said fighting unconsciousness.

"Tsuki!" Akai's voice yelled over the pouring rain. Tsuki smiled a let darkness take over, they could take care of the rest of them right? Wrong...VERY wrong.

"What the hell there so many of the fucking things!" Akai yelled thrusting his sword into a shadow heartless. "Akai watch your language, there's a child in our presence!" Yume yelled killing two at once with her katana. Akai looked over at Sky she was weaken the heartless with her poison, then ripping them apart with Tsuki's katana. Sora was swinging his keyblade around like a nut bar and kairi was using enough fira's to choke a small water buffalo. At the rate they were going they would be dead in the next hour.

even Xenos was have trouble and her was one of the strongest fights of the gods. His power was of earth. Her didn't need MP's. britney was next to him blasting the heartless away with wind magic, like him she didn't need MP's and could go on as long as her physical strength was up. Lana was still safe in the hut, and the half dead Tsuki was with her. That was something her hated about his little sister she did stupid things at times. He killed another one and wasn't surprised when 3 more took it's place. "Where are these damn things coming from?" Akai screamed. Anyone could tell he was mad, no that's a understatement he was pissed. Though everyone couldn't help but wonder why they would attack Ame village now when they had so many other chances.

Okami sat in her little hut with Tsuki and Lana, she was to protect them and make sure no heartless got in. She had a katana held at her side, it was peaceful so why worry? She was humming to her self, then she felt really tired all of a sudden, se yawned and curled up on the floor.

Tsuki woke up, it was dark and the air around her was cold. There was something warm against her though. She looked over and could make out the face. It was of a little girl with silver hair, it was about a little longer than shoulder length. The girl then woke up as well and stared at her then smiled. "Hi mommy!" she said. All she could say was a hi back. "Mommy, I had another night mare, that man with the long silver eyes and red eyes hurt you!" the girl said. Tsuki could think of nothing else to do other than pat the girl on the back. "Shh I'm ok nothings going to happen to me." she said softly. Then she noticed the girls shirt it was black and in white letters it said 'Yuki.'

"Yuki?" she asked. "She mommy?" yuki asked. "Where's daddy." she asked feeling abit odd. "He's with Uncle Sora and Aunt Kairi." Yuki said happily. She seemed please to have remembered. She slowly got up from the bed and walked towards the door. "Where are you going mommy?" Yuki asked. "To get a drink." Tsuki said. "Can you get me some milk?" Yuki asked. "Yes." Tsuki said swinging open the door that lead into a dark hallway.

She spied stairs on he right and took then down, ended up in the living room. This is what she was looking for, on the coffee table in the middle of the room, was a picture of an older Riku, and older Tsuki and then little Yuki in the middle of the two, they seemed so happy in the picture. Then her version started to blur.

"Your future holds happiness, but you better enjoy it, little Tsuki, your not immortal." a voice said. She was in darkness again, it wasn't cold, but was empty, like there was nothing there to save her from this confusion. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm nobody." The voice said. "Where I'm I/" she asked. "In the darkness of your mind." the voice said. "How do I get out?" she asked. "By believing." He said. "What do you mean, I believe." she said. "In what?" the voice asked. "I...don't know." she said truthfully. "Don't just believe in yourself, believe in others, I must leave you now little Tsuki." the voice said. "Okay." she said. "Just go to sleep." the voice said.

"Okay." she said falling asleep in a few seconds. "And here she is the moon and sun."

rg: if you want to see a picture of Yuki or any of the other characters just tell me and get them for you. .

so until next time Ja Ne!


	12. Miori and Mori yume's kids

The darkness is power, that the light could never know. That is till the balance came along., one who was of both, the greatest power of all. The first balancer's name was megami umi Hana, she was born in the small town of Yuki. Everyone flocked to gain the power she held in her small hands, it the process the village was slowly being destroyed by an unknown force. Everyone blamed it on megami. It was then the legend of the balancer began. The truth of it was Megami won't have became the balancer if the villagers of Yuki didn't blame her for every thing that went wrong in the village. She grew bitter and caused so much dead and sadness though out her lands, everyone feared her name, but the truth of it was she was alone. She had no one to love and her rain of terror lasted 12 years. On the day of her 15th birthday she met a man named Kaki Kiba. Then two fell in love and Megami ended up with two sons, whose names are unknown to this day.

The moral of her life was never judge someone judged on their strengths or weaknesses, she lived a happy live, but it was a short life, her husband and her both died at the same time, both looking to the rising sun, hand in hand. She only lived to be 20, her husband just turned 21 that summer, their two sons (5 and 3) found them when the oldest come down for breakfast. The legend of the first balancer is the reason the others keep on with their lives, and to never let the fears of the people around them to hurt them, to just keep going forward.

_Drip. Drip. Tap. Drip._ Tsuki stirred she sat up slowly, noticing the are around her was pitch back. "Why I'm I the one who always wakes up in complete darkness?" she asked herself. The dripping sound continued but she ignored it and let herself fall back to the ground. She then noticed the cold metal on her chest, lifting her shirt slightly she pulled a key from inside. It was the same keyblade she had before, only smaller and on a necklace.

"Well I guess this works out since I don't have my katana." Tsuki said. "Talking to yourself isn't very healthy you know?" a female voice stated. "Yeah" another one said. "Could you people stop with the voices and let me see you?" Tsuki asked. "Yeah I guess" the two said in unison. To girls that looked about 13 walk out of the darkness. One had long purple hair and purple eyes. "I'm Mori" she said. The other one had short purple hair and soft blue eyes. "I'm Miori" she said shyly. Tsuki nodded and said: "I'm tsuki." "We know." Mori said. "Mommy told us." Miori said. "Oh who's your mom?" Tsuki asked. "Yume." Mori said. "Whoa what! Yume -chan getting settled down?" Tsuki asked. The two girls nodded. "So is this the future or something?" she asked.

"Yes." the two girls said in unison. "Let me guess your twins?" Tsuki asked. "Yep!" Mori said. "So what now?" Tsuki asked. "Well we're suppose to tell you about the keyblade around your neck." Miori said. Tsuki 's hand when to the key in an instant. "What's so special about?" she asked. "Have you learned nothing about your powers?" Mori asked. "Of course she has!" Miori said. "Yeah I have." Tsuki said. "Well the keyblade that you have is the blade of the balancer." Mori said. "Wow we didn't know that." Miori said rolling her eyes. "You hate your sister don't you?" Tsuki asked. "Yeah she's so...stupid!" the two shouted together.

"Well anyway, this keyblade can show you the future and bring the dead back to life." Mori said. "What? Bring the dead back to life...sweet" Tsuki said happily. "Hey, hey don't misuse this power, it isn't very pretty if something goes wrong." Miori warned. "What could go so wrong?" Tsuki asked. "1). if You bring back a person whose been dead for a long, the person may have no soul or heart. 2). You can bring back the wrong person. Don't look at me like I'm nuts! It's been known to happen! 3). Don't use the power for personal gain! Ok I'm I clear?" Mori asked. "Ah look at the pretty light!" Tsuki said pointing at nothing. "What, look lady we're in prue darkness, it's a miracle you can see us." Mori said.The next thing Miori and Mori know Tsuki is gone. Once she leaves the two girls disappear.

tsuki lands hard on a patch of land in the middle of darkness that has grey clouds floating around. "Oh I know this!" Tsuki exclaimed clapping her hands together. "That's right Tsuki your at the 'End of the world'." Ansem 's voice sated. "Oh yeah you want to open kingdom hearts still." Tsuki said. "Yes..." he says. "So.. Evil dude where's my friends?" she asks. "They won't save you this time! Their to busy trying to _find_ you." he says laughing. "Oh no! I'm so scared." Tsuki said in a bored tone.

"Shut up you clueless girl!" Ansem shouted. "Look could you just shut up, show your face, and let me kick your ass." Tsuki said. She got up, and got in a fighting stance. "Why not use your keyblade?" Ansem asked. "What?" Tsuki asked surprised. "How do you know I have one?" "I know every thing." Ansem said. Tsuki rolled her eyes again. "Right ok whatever." She said. Then Ansem appeared in front of her, she let out a yelp and jumped back. She then looked at the keyblade necklace. '**_How do I turn it back? I'll get my ass kick with out it!' _**Tsuki thought to herself. "Tsuki it's to bad you won't submit to the darkness, just think of the power you'll have." ansem said before calling forth guardian. **_'Oh yeah I'm sooooo screwed.' _**she thought. Just then the necklace emitted a bright light that blinded the two, once it cleared Tsuki held her keyblade at ready.

"So the clueless girl learned a new trick." Ansem laughed. She ignored his last comment and ran forward swinging the keyblade at him. He easily dodged, but didn't aspect the punch he received in the face. It sent his back a couple paces. He smirk and wiped off a little blood that dribbled down the corner of his mouth. "And now little Tsuki we get serous". '**_Crap..._**' she thought.

* * *

rg: well the next one might just be the last one for Every Heart!

Yume: so then comes Crimson Rain?

rg: yeah also if you read my prue soul fic, i want you to see if you can find the connetion between the two storys.

heres on of the connetions. the tsuki in prue soul mom is named YUKI

in Every Heart/Crimson Rain tsuki's daughter is named YUKI

also the last name MEGAMI are the last names of both Tsuki's.

but the Tsuki in Every Heart took on the name Kiba because that was her father's last name. Tsuki's mom and dad were never married but still had 7 kids


	13. a good bye is the begaining of tommorrow

Tsuki held her keyblade at the ready. This was ridicules she was going to fight Ansem ALONE. she can't hope the others will save her this time. That is till some of our favorite charters from the original game appear... "Tsuki!" Goofy yells. Behind ansem there stood goofy and Donald, waiting to attack. "So it seems you won't die alone." Ansem says. ""shut up lady!" Tsuki says smiling. '_I'm not going to die, I'm not going to die!' _"What! I'm not a girl. Do I look like I have boobs!" Ansem shouts pointing to his chest. "Your just flat chested, don't be ashamed you some how got some doctor to mess with your vocal chords to make you sound like a guy! Then you changed your name from Sally to Ansem! It's ok just because I'm better than you doesn't mean you got to get all mad." Tsuki says. "You little-" Ansem starts. "Hey! hey! Don't be hating people who are better than you...Sally." Tsuki says laughing. Ansem's face was turning a deep red color out of anger. In this time Donald and Goofy rushed to Tsuki's side. "Doesn't this bring back memories?" Donald asked. "Yep!" Goofy says.

"Do you think you can defeat me?" Ansem asks. "No, we know it!" Donald shouts. "Right!" Goofy says. "You all are foolish in these depths were all hearts born, even yours."Ansem says. "Not mine." tsuki states. "What?" Donald asks. "I'm the balancer I have no heart." Tsuki says. "That's impossible! You have to have a heart, how can you feel emotion with out it?" Goofy asks. "I don't know but I do know that all balancers have non heart and are normal cold and cruel people." tsuki says. "That's why everyone fears them."

"Stop your none sense, every one has a heart." Ansem says. "I'm not joking! I don't have a heart!" Tsuki shouts. "Whatever you lying witch!" Ansem says. "Tsuki wouldn't lie!" goofy shouts as he readies his 'save the king' Donald quacks in agreement and readies his 'save the queen.' Tsuki couldn't help but smile, "you're the best guys." she says. "So come on Ansem where's your nonsense now? Huh?"

Ansem just readies himself for attack, he then charges straight at Tsuki, holding a sword like thing in his hand. Tsuki squeaks and jumps to the side knocking Donald to the ground. "Kuro kishi!" Tsuki shouts holding her hands out in front of her. The familiar black fog surrounded Ansem, he looked around him wildly. "This one is different from the other." Donald said shocked. "It seems like it's pure darkness this time." Goofy said. "The darkness in my heart is starting to over power the light and if it keeps up I will die" tsuki said. Though it didn't seem like it was Tsuki at all her voice was distant and her eyes were a soft gray. Ansem's scream brought her from her trance. The fog and engulfed him. His flesh was burned in several places, the fog was eating him alive.

"Tsuki what is it doing!" Donald asked. "It's slowly eating him, in the most painful of manner. It's making every second seem like an eternity every eternity into a hell it self." she said. "On erom"

the fog cleared, leaving ansem missing an arm, leg. His face was distorted melted flesh was slowly dripping from the side of his face exposing bone to the world. Blood was puddling around him, and as he floated towards the door it left a trail of blood behind him. "Mmmovve" he gurgled Blood was filling his mouth. "Dear god." Tsuki said. Fear shown in the three heros eyes. They all stepped aside letting the monster though.

Ansem muttered something and the door cracked open shining light on him. He screamed and deteriorated. Everyone than ran to the open door and started to try and push it closed. "Oh dear god." tsuki said freezing." in the game it was one thing but now...oh dear god." beyond the door were scores of heartless. Goofy and Donald panicked and started to push harder. "Come on tsuki!" Riku's voiced urged. "There are times when you should be scared and this isn't one of them!" He was pulling the door towards him. Tsuki shook and placed her hand on his. "I can't do it. I can't lose you forever!" she said tear streaming down her face. "I can't let the game repeat it self." she whispered.

"Tsuki this isn't a game anymore! You changed everything and ... I love you Tsuki." Riku said. Tsuki nodded and push on the door and watched as Riku's face slowly disappeared behind the door.

_**When the night skies open **_

_**The bright stars twinkle**_

_**I've been living in the dark**_

_**Like a piercing dream in my mind**_

"Yume your such a idiot!" Ryuu laughed. Everyone (minus riku) was in the world of the gods. Everything was back to normal. They were under the stars and no cloud floated though the sea of stars. "The star light festival is the best holiday, right Tsuki?" Xenos asked. Tsuki was laying on her back staring at the stars. Xenos was leaning over her blocking the view. "Yes big brother Xenos." she said somewhat smiling.

****

----------I shall not forget.

You, by whom this closed heart, has been opened

Today's goodbye is the beginning of tomorrow

Even if we take separate paths now

"The only thing bad about it if it takes place in the fall!" Kishi says. "What you have some thing against the fall or something?" Ryuu asks. "Yeah the starlight festival is the day Riku was sealed behind the door remember?" Xenos says quietly.

****

We shall arrive at the same place...

Even if we had ran into each other

Call it a miracle

For we can be proud of all the days

We ran together

"I'm going to go take a walk." Tsuki says standing up. "Oh come on Tsuki have some fun!" Yume laughed as Akai tickled her. Tsuki shook her head and made her way to the place she's loved since childhood. '_To my little clearing' _she though to herself.

****

----------I shall walk.

Taking the never-fading star of this heart

Surely a goodbye is not a period

If I go on and climb the everlasting hill

the forest was quiet and still other than the occasional wind shaking the trees. It was a full moon and the stars winked at her. The dirt path in front of her split in to two different ones. _'That's weird I've never seen that path before.' _Tsuki thought to her self. She then took the left path, maybe she didn't need to go to her secret place tonight.

****

I shall meet you again...

Today's goodbye is the beginning of tomorrow

If in my mind, I shall be beside you

Surely a goodbye is not a period

the path was over grown with vines and tree roots, but Tsuki didn't mind. She felt like she walked for a good hour till she come to a row of trees. The sun was starting to rise lighting up the sky with orange. Clouds now littered the sky. "Tsuki..." a voice called. Tsuki spun around just as the wind started to blow. The trees started to rustle blowing around leaves. Tsuki's white sun dress blew as well.

****

Even if we take separate paths now

We shall arrive at one place...

That is so a goodbye is the beginning of everything

Because anyone, everyone is in the middle of a journey

in front of her was Riku, he was sort a transparent. Tsuki's stopped breathing and her voice caught in her throat. "I'll see you again." Riku said. You'll find me I know you will I believe it with all my heart." Tsuki stepped forward. "I know I will I believe so too." she said. Riku nodded and disappeared smiling. Tsuki smiled and turned aroundShe looked forward at the slightly hill like path before. It lead to the clearing, it was the path that'll lead her to her end. If she were to chose this path she chose the death that followed. Or she could turn back and move to eternal sadness and life. She smiled and trudged u the hill.

****

That is so A goodbye is not a period

If I go on and climb the everlasting hill

Someday we shall meet...

* * *

rg: and there you go the end of Every Heart.

Yume: next is Crimson rain.

rg: yep. so anyway plz reveiw.


End file.
